


Cruel Consequences

by aerinvalleros



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Food, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other, Solo smut, all this just for him to wack off with a potato, i said i was gonna make it work didnt i, like lots of angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinvalleros/pseuds/aerinvalleros
Summary: The Prince has been captured and locked away, soon to be put to justice. His own boredom, thoughts, and sexual frustration get the best of him.
Relationships: Aerin Valleros x Potato, Aerin Valleros/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Aerin x MC, Aerin/Potato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cruel Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i decided to move this fanfic to ao3 because i like it on here. my tumblr WAS @aerinspotatosack/@aerinswinchester but i deactivated and now my twitter is @aerinvalleros!

He wakes up with a throbbing headache in a small, dim, and confined space. It could not have been a room he knew about, since he had no knowledge of a place like this in his own home. 

It was dead silent, making the sound of his heavy breathing heightened. Lying down, back against the wall, he swallowed, not knowing where to go or what to do. He banged his fists on the walls of the room, screaming for someone to let him out. 

He realizes that he's not in his normal prince attire, but in a pair of worn down trousers only. 

"Oh, good. He's awake." He hears his father say, footsteps louder as he walks around the outside of the room. 

Hearing the sound of his father's voice, he gets up near the door. "Father, is that you? Please.." he chokes back a sob, "let me out of here, I am so so so sorry," he tries to plead for forgiveness from his father, but only hears silence to his cries on the other end. 

He presses his back against a wall and slides back down, into the same position he was before. Crying silently, he puts his face in his hands, shaking as he tries his best to make sure no one outside can hear him. "I am so sorry," he whispers in between sobs.

"Give this to him, don't want him to starve to death. Yet." The king whispered that last word. It was enough for him and the guard to laugh, but also loud enough for Aerin to hear. 

Gasping for breath and wiping his eyes dry, he catches his breath and sits up. 

A guard opens the door, allowing for a good amount of light to come in. He doesn't budge from his position on the floor, making the guard kick him in the leg. "Not gonna make any moves, pretty boy?" He scoffs and rolls his eyes at the guard, avoiding eye contact. The guard throws a sack of potatoes at him, some hitting him in the face. 

"The hell was that for?" He immediately knew it was a dumb question, considering what he had just done. 

"You're seriously going to ask me that?" The guard throws him some more things including a bucket and some water. In a menacing tone, the guard whispers, "You know, if I was your father I would have just slit your fucking throat."

He stays still for a moment, processing what the guard had just said. He sighs, voice cracking, "So why don't you? No one's stopping you. I'm certainly not." This time, he gives the guard full eye contact, not breaking it once.

The guard crouches down to his level, face inches away from him. "You know what, kid? I would. But your father would kill me first. He says he wants you to 'face consequences' for what you've done. But I think killing you would be sufficient. Unfortunately I need the money, so I guess you stay a little bit longer." 

Shaking his head, he straightens himself up in his position. "Tell you what, you give me any kind of blade you have, and I'll just do it myself. Happy?" 

The guard chuckles. "Would be good to see you gone, but not as satisfying if I can't do it myself." 

"Just.. tell me one thing." He wipes away a tear running down his cheek. "Where's Raine? How are they?" The guard rolls his eyes.

"Well, they just saved the fucking world from you. I'm sure they wouldn't want to see your puny ass again." The guard finishes his statement as he slams the door, locks it. and walks away. 'So much for keeping his job,' he thinks.

Left alone in the dim room with nothing but a bucket, water, and a bag of potatoes, he taps the back of his head against the wall several times. He sighs, taking a potato from the bag and examining it. 'How am I supposed to eat raw potatoes?' 

Running his finger along each area of the potato, he examines it, looking at its rough and dirty exterior. Sighing, he takes a bite out of it, teeth sinking into the almost crunchy texture. Cringing from the unpleasant feeling and flavor, he reluctantly chews it and swallows.

Even in his current state, his mind could only go back to Raine, the only one who he ever had true feelings for, and the only one who made him feel like a real life was worth living for. Thinking about their kiss by the lake, and how their lips felt against his, he smiles. 

At first, his thoughts about Raine were innocent enough, thinking about how their lives would be if he had decided to undo his own corruption. He thinks about their time by the lake, and what would have happened if they had decided to take things further. 

His thoughts go to Raine and him deepening their kiss, their legs straddling his hips. He thinks about how good Raine would feel grinding their hips against his, cock growing bigger by the feeling of them on top of him. He bites his lip, trying to suppress any sexual frustration he may have. 

Feeling himself getting harder, he groans. His hand tugs at his own cock through his trousers to try and calm himself down, but it only makes him more aroused. He gasps at the sudden pleasure, head hitting the wall.

Still thinking about Raine, he starts by slowly palming himself through his trousers, groaning softly as he begins panting. His hand ends up inside of his pants, stroking his own cock slowly, teasing himself.

Breathing heavily, he moans out Raine's name between breaths, head leaning against the wall. He pulls down his pants down to his mid thighs, leaving his cock exposed to the air. 

Groaning as he pleasures himself, he grinds his hips up and down, fucking his own hand. Stopping for a second, he glances at the potato, and back to his own penis. "Fuck it," he mutters and shakes his head.

Grabbing the potato, he begins to carve out a girthy size to fit his cock into. He digs his fingers into it, easily able to carve out a perfect shape big enough for his cock.

Placing the carved potato onto his cock, he starts slowly twisting and teasing the tip, letting the back of his head rest against the wall. "Fuck..." he groans.

Picking up his pace, he moves the potato onto the shaft, twisting it and moving it up and down. His free hand moves to grasp the back of his head, fingers running through his soft, brown locks.

Hips thrusting up and down, he fucks the potato, letting out soft moans and short breaths each time. Feeling himself get closer to his high, he moves the potato with his hand and thrusts faster, breath getting faster and heavier.

"Agh... Fuck!" He groans, shooting his load into the potato, a lot dripping down onto the floor and his bare thighs. Hand still holding the potato, he takes it off his cock and leaves it aside. 

Hearing footsteps, he tries to put away the potato and pull his pants back up, but not fast enough for the voice to reach him. 

"Aerin..? Is that you?" A familiar and comforting voice says. They open the door, revealing themselves to be Raine. They are holding the indigo moonbloom flower, which he told them can heal the deepest corruption.

"What the hell happened here?"


End file.
